


Warriors and poems

by Ilyasviel



Series: Cullen Appreciation week 2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After the Inquisition, Cullen has learned to live a quiet life. But he still lacks something on it... But he knows where to find it.





	Warriors and poems

**Author's Note:**

> My participation in the Cullen Appreciation Week Day 3: Everything feels like it was worth fighting for -Post-game Cullen  
> Where does Cullen end up after Trespasser? Is it a happily ever after? We don’t have the answer. But we know you do!

The red light of the setting sun paints the interior of his room. Cullen sits in front of the heart, Grey sleeping at his feet. He closes the book he was reading, standing up and stretching his back before moving to light on the candles and lamps around the little cabin. Opening the outside door, he steps into the porch, breathing deeply, enjoying the warm breeze and the scent of the forest nearby. A pair of men crossed the path in front of his home, waving to him before following their way. Alibear appears just then, the young mabari that King Alistair gifted him on the inauguration of the Sanctuary, running happily with his tongue out. It has been a year since the Exalted Council. A year since they disbanded the Inquisition, a year since Trevelyan lost his arm and disappeared in Tevinter with the Jenny’s, helping Dorian to make the changes he ever dreamed of. A year since Leliana turned on Divine Victoria, reforming the Chantry completely. The changes took their time to root, but the status quo has changed to one of complacency, being accepted by everyone. The Templars had returned to the Chantry, but only with the formal promise of the Divine to never lash them again with the lyrium yoke. The mages and their College of Enchanters are slowly changing how the people saw them, having turned their stronghold in a place of peace and knowledge. They even run a hospital and a shelter for the poor. 

 

And finally his Sanctuary, a place where every Templar who wants to get free of the lyrium prison can come. The Divine gave him the gold necessary to do it, and King Alistair gifted him with a big area near Honnleath to build it. They have twenty cabins, where the ones who want to heal, or the ones that can’t be cured, can live in peace. In this long year, more than fifteen Templars had been cured, some of them even had gone to live at the College of Enchanters, wanting to attune for their sins. Others returned to their homes to try to live a normal life, and others remained there, helping with the farming lands or working at the city to bring some extra money to the Sanctuary. Sadly for him, some of his brother and sisters in arms can’t be helped, their minds already lost to the madness of the blue venom, but at least they have a good place to live and people who care for them. 

 

His family visits him frequently. Alistair has chosen very well the location of the Sanctuary. Close enough to visit him each month but not enough to have them pestering at his door assiduously. 

 

Alibear is on his legs, big pawns resting on his hipbones and asking for some attention. “Hey, little one. Have you found something interesting today?” The little dog jumps to the ground, turning over himself before he can stop him. Leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his face, Cullen distracts himself scratching Grey’s head. A moment later, the puppy shows up on his feet with something in his mouth, and when Cullen sees the glove, an awkward smile shows on his face. He pats the dog’s head. “Where did you find my little treasure, Alibear?”

 

The dog turns over himself, and moves to one side of the cabin, waiting for Cullen to join him. When he moves closer, he can see a single horse being walked to the house by a very familiar silhouette. He stores the glove on his belt, using a moment to push back his curls while she comes closer to the house. Cullen can’t fight against the happiness he feels every time she visits him. Once she is close enough, they share a big smile, eyes full of feelings.

 

Cassandra stops in front of him, knotting the reins of her horse to the porch’s railway. “Hell-”

 

Before she can say his name, he jumps the railway and catches her in his arms, turning and turning with her until they are jiggling like children. When he puts her down, he cups his face with his fingers, kissing her lips softly. “Maker’s breath, I missed you, love.”

 

Kissing his jaw, she wraps her arms around him. “I missed you too, Cullen.”

 

They remain there for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of their other half’s body. The bark of Alibear makes them come back to reality, chuckling softly. He moves his hand to her head, playing with her hair. “Is longer than the last time. Are you trying to compete with me, love?”

 

She snorts at him, and Maker! How he had missed the sound! “Never, my Lion. You are the long haired of the couple. Now help me to bring the saddle inside and open a bottle of wine. I want to hear everything that happened since my last visit!”

 

“Only if you tell me what had kept you away from me for four months.”

 

He is taking off the saddle from the horse, letting it resting on the railway of the porch while Cass plays with Alibear. When he has his arms free, she stands up, giving him her back. “Well, I’ve been very busy. I travelled to Val Royeaux to talk with Leliana, sorry, the Divine, about the Seekers.” He remains at arm’s distance of her, letting her talk. “After what we learned about the Tranquils and how the order acted during the Corypheus situation has left us in a weak position to regroup. After my last visit to the north, we decided--” Cassandra turns to look at him, she wants to see his reaction. “We decided to disband the Seekers and join the Chantry as a new branch of the Templars.”

 

The surprised frown on his face is turned quickly into one of hope. “And you?”

 

A lopsided grin appears on her face, extending a hand until he grabs it and interlaces their fingers. “Me? I’m still the Right Hand, but it seems that I have her permission to retire from this work too. Cullen, I don’t have to leave, not tomorrow, not the next week, for as long as you want me, I’m yours.”

 

Cullen is so shocked to talk until she presses her fingers on his hand, “Maker, tell me I’m not dreaming.”

 

Her laugh is so free and happy that Cullen can’t believe it. “I’m very sure that I’m not sleeping, Cullen. Besides, don’t have you seen that I didn’t wear my Seeker regalia? I’m just Cassandra, for the first time in years.”

 

He let her hand go before stealing a quick kiss from her lips. “Wait a moment here, just-- remember the feeling. I’ll come back before you knew I’m gone!”

 

Disappearing inside the house followed by the dogs, he leaves a confused Cassandra standing in front of the porch. But less than a minute later, Cullen comes back, hiding something behind his back, and the dogs staying inside the house but watching them from the door frame. Once in front of her, he gives her a big bouquet of white roses and orange blossoms. Her smile is so bright that he feels his insides melting. Not even the scars on her angular face rest sweetness to the image of her smiling and sniffing the flowers. But he has a final touch for the moment, something he has planned for weeks now. Falling to one knee on the ground, he can see her face changing to one of surprise and the hand that isn’t holding the flowers move to her chest.

 

_ “It's been a while and now i know _

_ That i can never ever let you go _

_ From the first time we met and your first hello _

_ I knew you're the one where my heart will grow _

 

_ You are my dream..the angel from the sky _

_ Who showed me what life is and how I can cry _

_ How I can have someone who I can always rely _

_ To be there forever and never say goodbye _

 

_ The one I can hug when I am in need _

_ The one who give love.. that no one can exceed _

_ The one who'll shed tears... if my heart ever bleed _

_ The one I have wanted... to share my life with... _

 

_ So, now I ask you this... will please you take my hand _

_ And be the person... who will always understand _

_ I want to grow old with you..i'm down in one knee _

_ You're the only one I'll ask… 'will you marry me?’”  _

 

From his back, he produces a silver ring, engraved with little green jewels. The bouquet of flowers fall in front of him, and before he can react, she had him pinned to the ground, hugging him hard enough to stop his ability to breathe. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes and a million of time yes.”

 

Cullen kisses her with all his love, feeling the extreme happiness to have his life complete at least. When she accepted the ring, and he slips it on her finger, he feels like a final chapter on his life has been closed, and a new one, full of light and warm feelings, begins. They were still on their cloud of happiness when the dogs join the hug, making them laugh and sit back, scratching their heads until they sit beside them. Turning to face her again, Cullen cups her nape and moves her close enough to plant a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you, Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast.”

 

“And I love you too, Cullen Stanton Rutherford.” She kisses him again, pushing him until he lays on his back with her on top. “But I will hit you anyway if you call me by my full name again.”

 

Turning them until she lays on the grass, he towers over her, his long curls falling over his face while he grins at her. “My lovely fiancee and her sweet talking.” He kisses her until they don't know where one ends and the other begun, their hearts beating at the same rhythm. It seems that the Maker has decided to let them find some happiness at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers meanings:  
> White roses: Innocence and Purity, I am Worthy of You, You're Heavenly, Secrecy and Silence  
> Orange blossom: Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness
> 
> Poem: Will you marry me? by John Mangalindan


End file.
